darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
M.S.S.E Yellow Star
Mushroom Fleet|model = *Star-Class|class = *Experimental submarine|length = *182 metres|armament = *4x bow torpedo bays *6x Hyperi Railguns|crew = *250 crew|role = *Defense|built = *Keel laid in 3811 *Commissioned in 3813|destroyed = *Circa 12-21 September 3856 (Presumed)|notable_battles = *Battle of Nikrios Bay|fleet = * Mushroom Winter Fleet * United Home Front (Final)}}The 'M.S.S.E Yellow Star '(Serial No: LM-2299) was an experimental submarine built by the United Mushroom Union and used during the final stages of the Great Mushroom War. It operated from 3813 A.A.W to 3858 A.A.W and participated in several high-tier scouting missions. The vessel is credited with sinking 13 vessels during its operational record. The vessel was presumed sunk by the Withered Fleet during the Battle of Nikrios Bay. After three months in what is believed to be one of the most costliest search operations in history, Withered salvage teams were unable to locate the remains of the submarine. Vehicle Statistics Propulsion The Yellow Star contained a very complicated engine propulsion system. Unlike other Mushroom submarines, which made use of regular propeller-based propulsion, the Yellow Star used a highly experimental pulse-emitting generator system, which allowed the vessel to be propelled very quickly. In fact, it was so quick that the original prototype broke apart during testing trials, and a speed regulator had to be imposed. Another advantage of this unique drive system was that it was incredibly quiet. The submarine also had two massive dorfal fins, as well as two smaller ones on the engine block, attached to high-speed joints that allowed them to move and rotate very quickly. This, along with a quick-burst ballast system allowed the submarine to dive and resurface very quickly, even before enemy ships even knew it was there. Also, within the vessel's engine block was a stealth generator that took sonar signals and allowed them to pass through the ship without detection. Along with the ship's sleek design, made it a ship killer. Only the big Withered battleships had sonar systems that could detect it. Armament The Yellow Star had four torpedo tubes hidden under its nose, and its storage bay allowed it to hold up to seven hundred torpedoes. It also had three rail guns on each side which could also be used underwater. At the time, these rail guns were incredibly advanced, and were only used by the Capitol decades later. The submarine also had several anti-air cannons for use while surfaced. History By 3800, the Mushroom Fleet had begun investing heavily in experimental technology, particularly in the underwater sector in order to boost the effectiveness of its submarine fleet. The Mushroom submarines possessed the highest effectiveness of combat power against Withered naval units, making it a particularly valuable asset to the Mushroom Fleet. In 3809, the Mushroom Fleet's Experimental Technology division finalised the designs for the Star-Class all-purpose submarine. With an underwater displacement of 39,000 tonnes, it was the largest submarine designed by the Mushroom Fleet and featured a new silent propulsion system based on ion technology taken from the Experimental Aeronautics Division of the Mushroom Air Development Bureau. In 3818, the General Mushroom Assembly placed an order for one Star-Class to Sura Heavy Industries. Work on the vessel began shortly after at Dock 33 at the Naval Construction Facility in Sura. Towards the end of her construction cycle she was named Yellow Star and given serial number LM-2299. The Irukanji Inner Security Directorate ensured that only the most loyal crew were selected to navigate her. Pre-commissioning testing of the vessel demonstrated the effectiveness of her silent propulsion and onboard armament, with many in the Fleet believing that the Yellow Star could help turn the Great Mushroom War back in their favour. The Yellow Star was officially commissioned in 3813 under the captainship of Captain Heroji Kutonov, a veteran Irukanji submarine commander and set sail from Sura to Irukanj for a sail-by ceremony. Her first tactical mission was to help the struggling Mushroom Fleet repel the approaching Withered Fleet, which had dominated the Mushroom Fleet during the Liberation of Port Syrianis. The submarine engaged in several naval firefights undetected, until a Withered battleship detected it moving at too high of a speed to be a regular submarine. In 3856, during the Battle for the Mushroom Island, the Yellow Star was still docked in the island's major naval port. It was seen for the first time by Withered reconnaissance aircraft flying over the storm-wracked island. Before bombers or Withered naval artillery could find and destroy it, it had already departed. Without any official orders the Yellow Star headed due west to Sura. By the time it reached the naval city, the news of the UMU's defeat and dissolution had spread and the loyal crew refused to surrender. After getting a refill of supplies, the Yellow Star headed east, and sunk Withered scouting ships, buying time for the remnants of the Mushroom Fleet to reorganise. She became the subject of a massive underwater manhunt, with some Withered ships purposefully straying into Mushroom firing range just for a chance to sink her. It is through this tactic that Withered military commander Marr believed most of the Withered losses originated from. Following the destruction of the Mushroom Fleet, civilian and military salvage clans were brought in to scour the seabed, salvaging as much parts, ammunition and weapons as they could. Ships that sustained minimal above-water damage were refloated and beached on the Nikrios coastline to be either scrapped or repaired for later use. During this period, Marr offered a reward of 10,000 Pieced'ors to any salvage clan that located the remains of the submarine. After two weeks of intense friviolous searching, in which many rival clans worked together to share the reward, the Yellow Star was not located. The entire seabed of Nikrios Bay was searched, with salvage teams often working 24/7 to map out sections of the seabed, to no avail.